Ghostly Falls
by TotallyObsessedWithDP
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are in the ghost zone when a temporary portal appears. The Specter Speeder ends up crashed and the four ghost hunters find themselves in a town called Gravity falls, four years ahead of their own time... NO PP (Phantom Planet sucked) AND BEFORE FORD! Danny x Sam and I might do Tucker x Tambry but the rest of pairings, idk yet :D NO PINECEST!
1. Chapter 1

**CROSSOVER! This is my first crossover of none other than Danny Phantom and Gravity Falls! Follows, favorites, and reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy!** ***cough* Caeser Cipher *cough***

 **{DISCLAIMER:ALEX HIRSH AND BUTCH HARTMAN ARE NOT ME SO YAH!}**

 **Danny: A ghost in a town full of weird paranormal activity, how original. *sarcasm***

 **Me: Oh hush.**

 **Mabel: *gasps* New comers?! I'll make you all sweaters! *throws glitter _everywhere_ ***

 **Dipper: Maaabbell *whines* not again...**

 **Sam: At least it beats Lancer's class...**

 **Robbie: Alright! A fellow goth.**

 **Danny: *glares* Step away from the Sam. I will go psycho ectoblast on you.**

 **Dipper: Do iittt!**

 **Tucker: Come my precious PDA, I'll take you away from the crazy people. *snuggles PDA*  
**

 **Stan: So does anyone want to buy some authentic(completely fraudulent) merchandise?**

 **Dipper: *facepalms***

 **Me: Ughhhhh let's just start the story...**

* * *

 _Amity Park; July 18th, 2008._

"You cannot contain me, The Box Ghost, in your cylindrical container of doom!" shouted the Box Ghost from the blue suction rays of the Fenton Thermos.

"Can't you bug some other halfa?" retorted the, now seventeen year old half ghost Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom in his heroic alternate identity. He didn't even bother transforming for the Box Ghost, seeing that he was more of an annoyance than anything that could be considered a threat. Danny capped the thermos and returned to Mr. Lancer's class with about two minuted until the end of the school day.

At this point, Mr. Lancer didn't even bother to reprimand the boy, he'd just do it again anyways, so he simply ignored the teen's prescence and continued his lecture until the bell.

With a sigh, Danny sat at the desk between Sam's and Tucker's. "Just the Box Ghost," he told them quietly.

Sam nodded, "so are we still visiting Dora after school?" she asked.

"She got all the 'technology not working' problems fixed right?" Tucker questioned, glancing down at his beloved PDA.

"Yes and yes, my parents are at some ghost convention so the coast'll be clear." Danny explained before the bell rung and students began to funnel out of the classroom.

"Hopefully we can avoid Dash on our way out, after your idiotic prank pulling," Sam added as the three left the classroom.

"Fentooooonn!" they heard the yell the second they stepped out of the door.

"Oh great." Danny muttered.

"Hey, it's your fault for putting his rom-com collection in his locker." Sam said as she gave him a disapproving glance.

"It's his fault for having a rom-com collection," Danny replied with an eye roll. Tucker chuckled.

"Fenton! You're DEAD!" Dash called angrily as he neared the trio.

"Already halfway there." Danny added wittily under his breath, barely loud enough for Tucker and Sam to hear, as he took Tucker and Sam's arms and began to jog. Sam rolled her eyes with a ghost of a smile and Tucker laughed.

They made it off of Dash's trail and to FentonWorks with ease.

* * *

"Thermos?"

"Check."

"Fenton Phones?"

"Check."

"Map of the Ghost Zone?"

"Check."

"Ecto-weapons?"

"Check."

"Your girlfriend Sam?"

"Check- HEY!" Danny spoke as Tucker laughed.

"Tucker and Sam, do you have your halfa-modified Specter Deflectors?"

"Yup."

Sam nodded.

"Everyone got a Fenton Wrist Ray?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Danny, got the Speeder ready?"

"Ready to go." Danny replied smoothly as he leaned against the vehicle. He expectantly turned intangible and face planted into the floor.

After the chuckles and smirks subsided, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Danny boarded the Specter Speeder and took off for the ghost zone, ready for their visit to Dora's kingdom. They hadn't been there since the beauty pageant incident...

"Let's hope walker doesn't try to arrest me for yet another offense." Danny said.

"What will another couple thousand years do?" Sam joked.

"Not funny." Danny said dryly as Tucker laughed from the back of the Speeder.

"As long as we don't run into the Box Ghost, everything should be fine. It can't get much more irritating than the box ghost." Sam optimized.

"Or Klemper. I'm really not in the mood for an overdose of friendship today."

"Is someone moody today?" Sam teased as she poked Danny's cheeks. He huffed grumpily, trying to conceal a blush.

Jazz and Tucker rolled their eyes, simultaneously muttering, "Lovebirds."

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" The two shouted grumpily.

Tucker ignored their denial and inspected the thermos, "Wait. Occupied? Who's in there?" he asked as his finger pressed the 'release' button.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" bellowed the blue, and incredibly annoying, middle-aged ghost.

"Great."

"Come on ghost getters! Get your weapons ready!" Jazz exclaimed as she grabbed the Fenton Bazooka and started shooting aimlessly.

"Put the weapon down, Sam coaxed her, slowly walking over as Danny took cover in the corner of the vehicle. The box ghost took this as a cue to fly away.

"Uh guys?" Tucker called to them.

"Tucker, can't you see we're busy here?"

"But Sam-"

"Not now Tucker!"

"GUYS!" he yelled.

Sam turned, ready to glare daggers at the technogeek. Danny and Jazz paused and followed her eyes, looking over at Tucker, but they all stopped short when they realized a temporary ghost portal had opened up _right in front of them._ In an instant, the Specter Speeder shot through and soared at least a mile through the forest, barely making it through the dense forest trees, before abruptly crashing into the Earth. The crash knocked the four passengers unconscious for around twenty minutes until Danny jolted awake, startled.

He woke up the others. "We need to get back to the temporary portal before it closes," Danny explained. "I have no idea how long we were out so hopefully it's still there." he grabbed Sam's hand, causing them to both blush, (and Tucker facepalm) and then grabbed hold of Tucker and Jazz, taking flight off in the direction from where they came.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no! How could this happen?!" Danny paced back and fourth in a panic brushing his hands through his black hair in frustration.

"Danny, don't worry. Maybe we're in the same time period," Jazz rationalized.

"My PDA's not getting a signal anywhere!" Tucker shrieked as he walked around in search of a signal.

"Let's find the road, then get a newspaper to see where we are.. and when we are." Sam suggested as she brushed off her skirt.

And thus, they began their trek through the eerie forest. The sun had set by the time they reached a dirt road in the middle of the eternal forest. The four walked down the road tiredly until they came across a sign beside the dirt road. It read,

 _"Welcome to Gravity Falls."_

* * *

 **I don't know if I should proceed with this but if you think I should, let me know! Thanks for reading and this is TotallyObsessedWithDP signing off.  
**

~ **VSRLOHU: VDP NQRZV SDFLILFD** ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it :)** ***cough* Caeser Cipher *cough***

 **{REVIEWS}**

 **Lilyqz:** Thx and I shall. **  
**

 **FowlFanKid13:** Thx so much! And I'm continuing as long as I don't get writers block.

 **fezzesarecool1011:** I definately will :)

 **BlackComet19:** Thank you! and I'll give you a hint: gnomes :)

 **Nobody:** I know! I keep seeing those and I just wanted to do one where no one is dead, Sam and Danny are still lovebirds, a total accident instead of vacation, something that will work with the different timelines of the two shows, and all the above. ALSO ABOUT THE MABEL THING, I SWEAR IT WAS JUST A TYPO BECAUSE I TYPE FAST OR I SUBCONSCIOUSLY KNEW IT WAS MABEL BUT I WASN'T THINKING BECAUSE NO JOKE MY BESTIE'S MIDDLE NAME IS MABEL AND I FEEL LIKE A HUGE FAIL DX But thank you anyways for letting me know because I fixed it :)

 **Kasey Phantom:** Thx, here's chappie two.

 **Wulf:** Lol I haven't decided whether or not Dani will be in this :) plus if I did decide I couldn't spoil it :3

 **Guest:** You don't like Dani? :( I haven't decided actually though but if I do she won't be prominent in the story.

 **{DISCLAIMER:ALEX HIRSH AND BUTCH HARTMAN ARE NOT ME SO YAH!}**

 **Me: Number two!  
**

 **Danny: Ew.**

 **Me: I meant chapter two!**

 **Sam: *slow clapping***

 **Me: You all are so grumpy.**

 **Tucker: You do realize you're the author right?**

 **Me: ...**

 **Mabel: Haha, even though you're crazy, I'll still let you snuggle Waddles.**

 **Waddles: *oinks***

 **Tucker: Even the pig thinks you're crazy.**

 **Danny: I'm out of here. *transforms into phantom and gets ready to fly off***

 **Dipper: Wait!? YOU'RE A GHOST?! THIS ISN'T IN THE JOURNAL! How could you be a human and ghost?! That's just not possible! *paces***

 **Danny: *glances at self* Pretty sure it's possible...**

 **Sam: *glances at Danny* Yeah, it's possible.**

 **Soos: *glances at Danny* Looks pretty possible to me dudes.**

 **Me: On to the story!**

* * *

 _Gravity Falls; July 18th, 2012._

"And that concludes this week's episode of Ducktective." the TV voiced. Boring days were rare in Gravity falls, with all the gnome chasing, body switching, wax murdering, boy-band harboring, zombie dancing, and all the other paranormal phenomenon that occurred in the small town in Oregon. But today would be one of those rare days for the twins, well so far that is...

"So booorreedd!" Groaned 12 year old Mabel as she sat upside down on the armchair with her hair hanging off of it.

"Ugghh, there's nothing to do around here," agreed the other Pines twin, Dipper.

"Why don't you kids go help Wendy in the shop?" Grunkle Stan suggested Lazily as he grabbed that week's issue of 'Gold Chains for Old Men' and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok!" Dipper shot up.

"Pfftt, you just want to stare at Wendy all day," Mabel teased as she flipped right side up.

"Do not!" Dipper denied with a blush.

"Dipper and Wendy sitting in a tree-" she taunted.

Dipper covered her mouth, "Be quiet! She might hear you- did you just lick my hand?"

Mabel ignored him, "You have fun in the shop, me and Waddles are gonna find me a vampire boyfriend that I can make sweaters for!" announced Mabel as she grabbed the journal and dashed out the door.

"Give that back Mabel!" Dipper ran after the girl.

When she was out of Dipper's sight, she opened the journal. "Hmm, vampires, vampires, vampires..." she flipped through the pages.

"Get back here Mabel!" Dipper called.

She frantically flipped through the pages when-

"Shmebulock."

"AHHHH!" She screeched with a startled jump, the journal falling from her grasp.

"Mabel, you can't just- Shmebulock? What are you doing here?" He asked distractedly as he picked up the journal and tucked it away in his vest.

"Get herrr!" Came the battle cry of Jeff as he and the rest of the gnome army emerged from the trees.

"Not again!"

"Can't you guys just give up already?" Mabel drawled.

"Never!" Jeff replied as he and the rest of the gnomes began their chase after the Pine twins.

"Mabel! Golf cart!"

"On it bro-bro!" Mabel said as she and Dipper jumped in the golf cart and took off. They sped through the gnome crowd and into the town.

"Mabel, I think we lost them," Dipper said, looking behind them as they zoomed passed little shops that aligned the sidewalks.

"Quick! In there!" Mabel exclaimed as she brought the vehicle to a halt. She jumped out and ran into the closet shop with Dipper following.

"When. Will those guys. Give up?" Dipper asked between pants.

Mabel sighed, "It's not. Their fault. That I'm adorable," she breathed out.

"If you're not gonna buy something, then _get out!_ " growled who they assumed to be the shopkeeper.

Dipper peeked out the window to see gnomes scouring the street, "We'll buy something," he decided.

Mabel gasped as she looked up to see what the store sold, "Costumes?!" excitement laced in her words, "Dipper! This is the perfect opportunity to get a disguise and escape the gnomes unnoticed!"

"What disguises do you have?"

* * *

I can't believe you talked me into this..." Dipper groaned as they exited the store, disguise and all.

"It's classic! Trenchcoat woman conquers them all!" Mabel declared.

"And why'd I have to be the top?" Dipper complained as he itched his mascara-ed eyelash.

"Because I'm taller!" Mabel proclaimed.

Dipper groaned with a roll of his eye shadowed eyes and an adjustment of his old lady wig.

"The gnomes are probably all over the path to the shack so we should go through the forest." Mabel concluded.

"Yeah, ok." Dipper half-heartedly agreed, still annoyed with his disguise. Once they wobbled far enough into the forest, Dipper immediately got off of Mabel's shoulders and wiped the bad makeover off of his face. A little ways later, the twins saw something very odd, even for Gravity Falls. A swirling green vortex appeared above the trees, far into the distance and from it, emerged a space shuttle of sorts.

Dipper gaped at the sight.

"Woah," said a mesmerized Mabel as she stared at the plummeting shuttle that flew closer to them but not in their direction. "Let's check it out!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the crash site.

"Mabel wait!" he called after her as he took out the journal, "Let's read what it is first!" Dipper suggested.

Mabel paused while Dipper caught up. Dipper flipped through the journal, "Got anything Dipper?" she questioned as she turned her eyes to the pages.

"It says here that those things are ghost portals, they sometimes appear randomly and are the gateway to the Ghost Zone, a place inhabited by ghosts." he read.

Mabel gasped, "So there are ghost astronauts in that ghost ship?!"

"If ghosts can float, why would they need a spaceship?"

Mabel shrugged.

"It also says that these are the cause of the disturbances in the Bermuda Triangle, that people go through portals to the Ghost Zone and come out ones that are in a different place, and time period." Dipper explained, his eyes fixed on the writing.

"So that could be some ultra-complex plane from the future? There's got to be people in it!" Mabel chirped.

"There's only one way to find out," Dipper said as they began to walk towards the vehicle.

It was about five minutes later that the swirling green vortex closed and about fifteen after that, that they finally reached the ship.

"Whaaat? Empty?" Mabel said as they looked inside the odd ship.

"That's weird..." Dipper mumbled.

"But it does have a bunch of fancy buttons," Mabel poked at the buttons.

"Mabel, don't-" Dipper started but was interrupted by lasers that shot from the headlights.

"I don't think its a plane bro-bro..."

"But then what could it be?"

"I'm gonna say ghostly spaceship," Mabel said, wonder in her eyes.

"But that doesn't make sense either," Dipper scratched his chin.

"Let's just go back to the shack, I think Soos is making tacooss!" Mabel sang and the two took off back to the Mystery Shack.

"Shouldn't we get the golf cart back?"

"We'll just get it tomorrow."

* * *

"Tacos are awesome," Dipper mumbled as he took a bite of his crunchy taco.

"Mhmm." Mabel agreed as she swallowed a bite, "Waddles likes them too."

 _Oink_

Mabel giggled but stopped as a knock at the door sounded through the house.

"I'll get it!" Dipper offered as he put his half eaten taco down on his plate and walked to the door.

"It's not Wendy no matter how much you want it to be!" Mabel called teasingly as he walked to the other room.

He ignored Mabel and opened the door. There were four teenagers who seemed to be around Wendy's age who looked very worn down and tired.

The one with black hair and bright blue eyes spoke up, "Uh, do you know were we can find a hotel, or inn or something?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, favorites, follows, and reviews are appreciated, and this is TotallyObsessedWithDP signing off.**

~ **VSRLOHU: ZHQGB ILQGV RXW IUCVW** ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Aghhh I know it's almost been a month since my last update but I'm a huge procrastinator :) *cough* Caesar Ciper *cough***

 **{REVIEWS}**

 **Ella Le Hissy:** I am definitely continuing and I already messaged you with the whole Mabel hitting on Danny thing but I will not mention it here for spoiling reasons :)

 **Kasey Phantom:** Uh... aaahh? XD

 **Nobody:** Lol I didn't even take it as yelling and don't worry about it I would do the exact same thing :3 I just got all like 'wwoooooooww' with myself because of my dumb mistake :)

 **Wulf:** Lol I would totally draw Danny x Sam but it would be a couple of failure sticklike figures XD but I will try to convince a friend to draw a cover for the story that shall include AmythestOcean :) It will probably be hand drawn though because she can't do digital XP

 **randomgirl. tt:** Well here it is :)

 **TotallyObsessedWithSVTFOE:** Agghh it's totally like you to reply only when I make a fail.. :P AND NO I AM NOT DOING PINECEST! I ALSO SHIP DIPCIFICA HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THIS?! Grrr... and yah right you're probably gonna forget to review :P

 **CasNightingale02:** I don't think I'm gonna put Ford in... Tbh I don't really like Ford, he's really irritating XP (Sorry not sorry Ford fans!)

 **Cat:** I shall finish (I dunno if I'd call it a book but..) And thanks :)

 **{DISCLAIMER:ALEX HIRSH AND BUTCH HARTMAN ARE NOT ME SO YAH!}**

 **Me: Next chappie :)**

 **Mabel: So is Danny gonna fight ghosts? *gapes with hands on cheeks***

 **Dipper: Probably gnomes.**

 **Danny: Gnomes? That sounds lame...**

 **Dipper: *defensive* Gnomes are worse than they sound! They can come together and form a giant!**

 **Danny: What's next? Unicorns?**

 **Mabel: The unicorns are a selfish species... *shudders***

 **Danny: Oh come on! I can't look cool fighting a bunch of fairytale creatures!**

 **Mabel *whispers* The gnomes puke rainbows~**

 **Danny: ...**

 **Wendy: Wait, didn't you say this is before Ford? Weren't the unicorns after Ford?**

 **Me: The fanfiction belooww is without Ford but for up here who gives a-**

 **Grunkle Stan: Hot Belgian Waffles!**

 **Me: Yeah that.**

 **Jazz: *struggles with gnome* We can do this ghost getters!**

 **Mabel: *shoots grappling hook at gnome*** **Grappling hook!**

 **Me: Let's just start... *pinches bridge of nose* Just... Whatever.**

* * *

 _Gravity Falls; July 18th, 2012._

"Gravity Falls? Never heard of it," Tucker voiced as they read the sign.

"Well let's keep going, we'll stop at the first place we see and ask where we are," Danny decided.

"And when we are," Sam added.

"Right."

"It must be a pretty secluded town for it to have dirt roads and forests that are practically endless," Jazz concluded.

"And creepy." Tucker added.

"It's just a forest, it's not like-"

"Guys, I think there's a house over there." Sam interrupted as she pointed to the dimly shining light in the distance from a path off the road.

"We should probably ask where we can find a hotel in this town, it's gotta be at least eight and we don't have any place to sleep."

"I say we stick it out in the woods, a night in nature might be refreshing." Sam suggested.

"There's no WAY I'm sleeping exposed to animals who will eat me, in the middle of a haunted forest." Tucker retorted.

"Tuck, _Amity_ is _haunted_. This forest is just an average, _normal_ forest." Danny assured, "But I'd still rather sleep in a bed than in the woods." Danny said as he turned to face Tuck.

"Mystery... Hack?" Jazz wondered aloud.

"What?" Danny asked as he turned back forwards, "Oh," he said as his eyes reached the shack.

"It's mystery shack, The S fell off." Sam explained as she pointed to the fallen S.

"So is it a store or a house?" Tucker asked.

"No idea." replied Danny as he walked towards the shack.

The four walked up, tired out from the long walk, and went to the door of the side with the lights on. Danny knocked on the door and a few seconds later, it opened.

"Uh, do you know where we can find a hotel, or inn or something?" he asked the young boy with a pine tree on his hat.

But before the boy replied, an older guy in a cheap looking suit and a maroon fez walked behind him and spoke, "No hotels around here. But if you want you can stay here, for a price that is," he spoke fanning through a stack of money that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The boy nudged him, "Grunkle Stan, don't you think it's a little dangerous to take in strangers overnight?" he half-whispered.

"Nonsense!" He bellowed, these kids look completely harmless!" he paused, "Wait, you kids have money right?"

"Uh... yeah...?" Danny answered with a wary glance towards the rest of the group who shrugged.

"Great! Dipper, tell Soos he gets the breakroom tonight and find some sleeping bags." he said.

"But Grunkle Stan, I don't think-"

"Shush kid, we have guests."

"Did somebody say guests?" Gasped a girl that appeared beside the boy, most likely his sister, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Mabel, this is my twin bro Dipper, this is Grunkle, Soos is in the kitchen, and this is waddles," she introduces as she hugged the pig.

Oink.

"Tell me if you need anything! Especially stickers!" Mabel told the four as she took out a sheet of stickers and put one on Jazz's hand who silently cooed.

"Why can't I find a connection for my beloved PDA?!" Tucker asked dramatically as the kids looked at him quizzically.

"PDA?" Dipper asked, "Weren't those discontinued, like four years ago?"

"WHAT?!" Tucker panicked.

Sam laughed nervously, "What he means is that he collects vintage technology and he thought it was older but I guess the seller lied," Sam lied.

"Nice save ghost-getter number two," Jazz whispered a little too loudly.

Stan chuckled nerously, " _Right..._ "

"I don't think this is a good idea Danny, what if they're serial killers." Tucker said warily to which Mabel pulled out a box of Happy-O's and stabbed the box with a be-sparkled fork, jokingly saying, "Die! Die!" with a giggle.

"They seem harmless enough, besides, if anything goes wrong _I can just fly us out of here_." Danny replied, whispering the last eight words.

Suddenly, the group heard sniffing.

"Did someone make tacos?" Tucker asked as he inhaled the air.

"How did you-" Dipper started.

"Come on in, I'm sure Soos made extra." Stan stepped aside to let the four in.

Team Phantom ate in awkward silence as Stan counted money, Mabel worked on knitting sweaters for the visitors, who they presumed to be Soos, made tacos, and Dipper flipped through some journal, deep in thought. Dipper's eyes widened in panic as he grabbed Mabel's arm and ran upstairs. Danny, being the half ghost he was, decided to investigate.

"Where's the bathroom?" Danny asked.

"Upstairs, first door on the right," answered the hoarse voice of Stan.

Danny nodded before going upstairs and turning invisible, phasing through the room where Dipper was pacing nervously and Mabel was putting stickers on herself.

"I'm serious Mabel! He's got to be a werewolf!" Dipper panicked

Danny tilted his head in confused amusement while Mabel called out, "Team Jacob!"

"There's no way he could've smelled the food without a werewolf's sense of smell!"

"Psh, you're just being paranoid." Mabel responded as she walked towards the door with her knitting project and walked down the stairs.

Swiftly, Danny phased into the bathroom, flushed the toilet, turned the faucet on and off and returned to the kitchen where an argument was talking place between Tucker and Sam about eating plants vs meats. Again.

Danny mentally facepalmed while Stan seemed pretty entertained.

Mabel gasped, "We still don't know your names!"

"Sorry about that," Danny scratched his neck sheepishly, "I'm Danny, the carnivore over there is Tucker, the Ultra-recyclovegitarian is Sam-"

"Ultra-re what?" Mabel furrowed her brows.

"Sam and Danny spoke at the same time, "doesn't eat anything with a face on it."

"Oh."

"And that's Jazz." he pointed to his sister who smiled as she waved.

"So what brings you dudes to town?" Soos asked.

"Uhhh..." Danny hummed loudly.

"Ghost Hunting!" Jazz blurted out.

"Jazz!" Sam scolded.

Dipper furrowed his brows, "Usually people not from Gravity Falls don't believe things like ghosts." The group furrowed their brows in a 'why not' sort of expression.

"Well we're from Amity," Jazz explained, earning a elbow nidge from Sam and slight glares from Tucker and Danny.

"Amity? Never heard of it." Dipper replied.

"I have!" Stan announced, "Ah, I still remember the day I was banned from Amity Park, it;s like it was yesterday." he reminisced.

"Why'd you get banned?" Mabel questioned accusingly.

"That doesn't matter now!" he said nervously. After a moment, he ruffled her hair, "It was twenty-six years ago, 1986..." he sighed nostalgically.

Meanwhile, Danny counted his fingers trying to figure out the year.

"It's 2012," Sam whispered, interrupting his concentration.

"Hey, you know I'm bad at math," he defended but snickered as he faced Tucker, "Hear that Tuck? That means PDA's will be discontinued any day now in our time."

Tucker looked beyond bewildered as he hugged his PDA to his chest.

"I thought ghost portals could only bring you _back_ in time," Jazz intervened with a hushed voice to the three.

"I thought so too," Danny said before turning back to the others who were chatting amongst themselves, except for Dipper who was deep in thought.

"Ok kids," Stan spoke to his great niece and nephew, "You should get to sleep, Baby Wrestling is on soon and I'm not missing it."

"Night Grunkle Stan," the twins said as they went upstairs. Mabel paused and ran back down, using a tape measure to measure the four visitors arms and waists before running upstairs."

"Uhh...?" Danny hummed in question towards Stan.

"She likes to make sweaters," he explained simply before walking towards the living room, "You four can sleep in there, "he pointed towards a door as he exited the kitchen.

"Night dudes," Soos said as he walked in the tiny breakroom.

"Am I the only one getting weird vibes from this town?" Tucker asked the group as they went to their room.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated. :) TotallyObsessedWithDP signing off~**

~ **VSRLOHU: VZHDWHU SDUWB! (GXK)** ~


End file.
